Past and Present
by RandaPanda124
Summary: Loke goes off on his own to dig up the past only to see he needs to be in the present with Lucy. (sorry kinds bad a summarys...) LoLu 3 Rated M for later chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy night. It was about 3 in the morning and Lucy was sitting outside the guild hall under an umbrella. She was waiting for Loke to make his way back. He left on a mission two weeks ago and he should of been back yesterday. Lucy knew she shouldn't of let him go on his own but he wouldn't let her come with him. He summoned himself when he caught wind of this request. He wouldn't tell anyone but master why he had to take it alone. Master tried to tell him he couldn't take a request because he wasn't part of the guild anymore but Loke fought back saying his master was part of the guild meaning he was to. So gramps gave in and let him go but told him if he didn't come back to Lucy he will be punished. Loke knew what he had to do and he promised her he would come back to her.

Help needed Body found need someone to identify it.

Not normal

Not safe

Come at own risk

Reward: 700,000 jewels

Loke read the page over and over again. I know its her…. He lays back on his bed. I know it wont be safe but I have to go. I have to let her rest in peace. She would of done the same for anyone. But how did her body get in such a dangerous place? How did they get ahold of her…? I wont let lucy get involved she will only get hurt. I wont see her disappear too… Loke summoned himself in the guild hall and sat next to Lucy.

"Im sorry but I need to break our contract just for a little while. I promise I will come back to you." He says grabing Lucys hand and kissing it.

"What are you talking about? What's going on Loke?!" Lucy was a little to worried for her own good. She had a lot on her mind then all this happened…. She didn't know what to do she barely got words to come out of her mouth.

"It's a long story and I promise I will come back to tell you. I must go my princess." Loke says as he presses Lucys neck and she passes out. "Erza please keep her here she mustn't come after me no matter what." He says handing Lucy to her then walks to the masters office and explains everything that had happened in the past and that Lucy isn't allowed to leave town tell he came back. The master tried to stop him but he understood why Loke had to do this. He agreed and Loke left.

There wasn't any train to where he was going so he found a safe path to where he was heading and on his walk all he could think about was how the past is repeating its self.

Flash back

"Loke dear come in here" A sweat voice called out.

"Yes, princess?" Loke came running in the room and hugged the girl.

Loke was no older then the age 10. He was just awakening his powers when he was summoned to the human world for the first time. He had no idea what was going on he just remembered showing up in a room he was unfamiliar with. He looked around and saw a girl that was no older than he was. He was in shock. Was it true that his fathers key was now his…. Was he in the human world? Loke was so scared and confused he started crying. The girl walked up to him and asked him why he was crying then bent down in front of him and stuck her toung out at him. Loke looked up and wiped his eyes looking at this little girl. He started blushing and quickly backed up from her. She stood and looked at him oddly then passed out. Loke remembers running to catch her but was sent back to the spirit world the moment she started to fall. He felt so bad…. He sat in his room crying no knowing what to do. Or what had just happened to him. After a mins Lokes mother walked in the room.

'Oh dear what's wrong my child?' She asks him while rubbing his head.

'I think I was just in the human world. I was sitting here then all of the sudden I glowed gold and was in a different room and there was another girl there my age.'

'Oh dear it seems the story's are true. Now that your father is gone you are and prince. Leo my dear who ever summons you is your master and you must do as they please. But you know your strong so don't ever let anyone hurt you or your master no matter what.' She says patting him on the head. 'just think me and your father used to be summoned tell…. Well you know what happened. Your father would be proud of you.' She smiled and saw Loke start to glow again. 'Be nice Leo.' She was worried how was a child the one to summon him. Humans don't normally find their power tell later in life. I hope she is a good person.

Loke poped up in the same room. There little girl was there. 'Hello Leo' the girl said to him holding out her hand. He walked up to her and took her hand and knelt down and kissed it. The girl blushed. 'your cute' she said to him and pulled him into a hug. The girl sat and explained every thing to Loke and then made her fist contract with him. She really just wanted him to remind her of her mother who was Loke's fathers last master that had been killed with him. Loke went back and told his mom everything. His mom was so proud of him and told him to hold the girl close to his heart. And so he did for many year's.

End flash back

So this is my first fanfic in a few year's i cant promise to update once a day but im going to try at least twice a week. :3


	2. History

Sorry this chapter is so short... . It was going to be the thrid chapter then i kept thinking over it and meh...

I dont own fairy tail and its awesomeness...

After a few day's of walking Loke was almost to the dark part of the woods. He knew this area very well but its been year's since he had been there. 'Maybe i should take a rest. I am almost there a day early.' He looked around before he sat down next to a tree to take a break from walking. He knew it wouldn't take him much longer to make it to where he needed to be so he tried to relax a little. 'I hope Lucy will forgive me. I won't bring her into my past. She is my present and she must stay that way.' Loke looks up at the sky and starts to think about how Lucy will react when she finds out he is gone.

'In Loke's head: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE?!" Lucy breaks down crying. "Why would he do this to me...?" She gets up to run out of the guild when Erza stops her and explains what happened...'

'Yeah she would do something like that...' he thought to himself before smirking and falling asleep.

~~Dream:

"LUCY! LUCY GET UP!" Loke yelled over and over again.. His eyes where blurry… He had no idea what happened to her. All he could see was her laying on the ground covered in blood. It looked like someone was standing behind her but he couldn't make out who it was. Loke looked around trying to see what was going on then it hit him. It wasn't Lucy. It was her…. He tried to get up her but couldn't move. The dark figure looked at him and said "Your mine now lion." The figure walked out from behind the shadows and showed it was a masked lady. She walked up to the girl and took the key from her hand and walked off into the darkness leaving Loke and the girl. He black out and when he came to the girl was nowhere to be seen and he was leaned up against a tree.

End dream~~

Loke jolted awake, he ran his hands throu his hair and looked around remembering where he was. He slowly got up and looked around. The dream felt so real to him. 'I can do this… I have to do this.." He thought to himself. "I left Lucy for this… I cant turn back without finishing what I started." He slowly started to walk towards his destination when he spots an old man behind a tree.

"Are you Leo?" An old man asked as he walked out from behind a tree.

Loke spun around in shock. "Yes im Leo, who are you?"

"I was hoping it would be you to come prove its her." He man say's waving Loke to fallow him.

Loke fallowed willingly. He kept spacing out trying to no think back on the past anymore. He knew this was an easy task. All he has to do its prove its her.. But seeing her after all these year's. How will he deal with it? He thought she was gone forever.

"We are here Leo. When you are ready her body is inside." The old man say's and walks inside a makeshift tent.

Loke sits down outside. He cant breath, it feels like someone is choking him but all he is doing is holding back tear's. 'Maybe I should of brought Lucy' he thought… No she cant know not yet not tell its for sure… He starts to stand to go face to face with his past.

Flash back~~

"I summon thee Leo! The lion!" The young girl calls out.

"Yes princess?" Leo shows up in a flash of gold light. Wearing a black suit and a red tie just like his father used to wear.

"Oh look at you all dressed up like your daddy." The girl smiles and points behind Leo. "I need to you take that thing down for me its scary." Theres a giant snow Vulcan behind him. He turns around and takes it down with one hit.

"There you go princess I saved you!" Leo say's and runs to hug her but someone grabs her and hits him knocking him out.

"LEO!" She yells his name and try's to get free but gets thrown on the ground in-front of him knocking the wind out of the girl. The masked Lady throws daggers at Leo pinning him to the ground and attacks the little girl.

Leo opened his eyes to see the girl laying in-front of him covered in blood. "Princess… " Leo try's to get to her but can't get up.

"Your mine now Lion." The older lady say's taking Leo's key from the little girls hand.


	3. Kittens

So The end of this kinda drifts from the story... Well maybe most of this chapter does but it will all be connected at some point... Yet again... I havnt really wrote anything in a few years so im sorry if it makes no since to you at all.. I think to fast to really type out what im thinking. . Oh well read and review. :3

Chapter 3

Lucy opens her eyes and everything is blurry.

"Uhmp.." She rubs her eyes and looks around trying to figure out where she was. She had no idea who's room she was in but it kind of felt safe and familiar. She pulled the blankets over her head hearing her tummy growl. 'Ugh why am I so hungry… More importantly where am I…?' she decided she was ganna go find out where she was and maybe find some food while she was at it.. She opend the only door to the room and walked into the hallways and noticed she was still in the guild. 'But when did we get a room like that here… Its like it's a whole new floor of rooms for people to stay in up here.' she thought to herself as she started walking towards the main hall. She looks around and see's that she is on the third flood and is looking over everyone.

"Hey guy's" She waves and has a confused smile on her face And everyone in the guild looked up at her to make sure it was really her then went back to their own groups.

"Oh Lucy, you're up!" Happy shouted across the room. He flew over to the blonde and hugged her face. "We missed you! It seems like you were asleep foreverrrrr" He said dragging his words and letting go of the girls face.

"Huh?" Lucy was very confused now. "How long was I asleep…?" she thought back a bit….

'Wait… why was I asleep in that unknown guild room any way's…?' she thought to herself frowning without noticing.

"What Luce! Not happy to see us?!" Natsu yells and runs over to her hugging her. Soon to be followed by grey and Erza.

"N-no that's not it… Im always happy to see you guy's…. but when did I fall asleep… Why was I asleep?" She asked looking a bit worried. 'What am I forgetting…? Did we go on a mission and I got beat up?'

"You have been asleep for about a week now… How could you not remember what happened? Lo…" Natsu started to tell Lucy about what Loke had done but Erza punched him in the head. Lucy shouldn't know what happened or she will take off… The opposite of what Loke wanted her to do….

"Huh? What was Natsu about to tell me? Was it about Loke?" Lucy asked almost giving Ersa a death glair. Man is Lucy scary when she wants to know what's going on.

"Oh no he was ganna say… Uhm…. Lone spirit…." Erza said as she face palmed.… 'God how could I be so dumb… a lone spirit… That's just want Loke is right now! UGH"

"Uhm ok…? Does that have a meaning or is he just being weird again…?" Lucy asks when she suddenly hears her tummy growl.. 'A whole week… asleep…? No food. Oh god I need food.'

"Mira can I get some food… I'm really hungry I don't care what it is." Lucy says sitting at the bar.

By the time Mira gets Lucy's food all ready; Lucy is face down on the table drooling at the smell of the food. Mira sits a plate with a few pancakes some bacon and a cup of orange juice. "Eat up Lucy" Mira smiled and went back to doing dishes. Lucy gets a giant smile on her face and digs in just like Natsu would.

"HEY I WANT SOME!" the pink hair boy yelled. "Eating contest!"

They both shovel food into their mouths until there wasn't any room left in them.

"Erza, Grey! Who won?!" Natsu yell's trying to hold his food in his tummy.

Lucy just lays her head back on the table ignoring them. 'What am I forgetting? There has to be something missing why would I just wake up a week later? Was Natsu about to tell me something about Loke?' She looked around the guild to see not many people where there. 'Maybe I missed something big and everyone is out on a mission?' She lifted her head and looked around a bit more. It didn't look like anything happened. There was a lot of empty space on the mission board. Lucy gets up and walks to the board and looks for an easy mission. She finds one that seems easy, just watching a few kittens for a night so the owner can get some sleep.

"Mira I wanna take this job!." Lucy say's with a smile.

Erza flips the table over and runs to Lucy. "Oh no Lucy you just woke up you should stay in town for a while. To make sure nothing happens to you."

Lucy holds up the paper and points to where it says's 'IN TOWN'. "I won't be leaving town. And look at that face!" Lucy points to the kittens face on the page. "I'll just be watching over them." She say's while walking out of the guild leaving Erza speechless.

"OOOhhhh She told you!~~" Happy say's to Erza.

"Grey, Natsu she isn't to leave town do not let her out of your sight!" Erza say's walking to the master's office.

"Master, Lucy is awake and took a job. Before you worry it is to watch over some kittens in town for the night. I have the boy's watching her to make sure she doesn't make any plans to leave. And for what we know she has no idea Loke is gone."

"I see my child. Let her go she will be fine. But when she comes back tell her I wish to see her. She needs to know." The Masters say's while writing a note. "If she really trusts Loke as much as she shows she will understand why he left and wants her to stay here"

"How can you think she will be fine! You know who he is looking for. You know she won't be able to take that knowledge not yet. Not tell he is back to comfort her." Erza says as she storms out of the masters office.


End file.
